


blessed messiah and the tower of ai one piece fusion

by BadgerWolverine



Series: Blessed messiah and the tower of ai anime fusions [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/F, M/M, Major Character(s), Song: Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou | Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerWolverine/pseuds/BadgerWolverine
Summary: vocaloid and one piece fusion





	blessed messiah and the tower of ai one piece fusion

(MarcoAce, LawLu, ZoSan, RoNa and IzoThatch)

(Kaito - Marco  
Meiko - Zoro  
The Sisters - Thatch (Mayu) and Izo (IA)  
Gakupo - Sanji  
Gumi - Nami  
Luka - Robin  
Rin - Law  
Len - Ace  
Miku - Luffy)  
\------------------------------------------------------

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

Ace and I laugh at something Sanji said about Zoro's sense of direction, causing the moss-haired boy to tackle him and another fight starting between them once again. Nami groaned, Robin giggled, Thatch and Marco grinned, Law and Izo sighed and shaked their heads. We were almost to the Tower of Ai, to collect the 9 blessings and save our dying world. I was gifted to be the next Messiah, so I was the only one that could take the blessings, everyone else tagging along with me since we have always gone by this saying "We will face all our fortune and pain as one!". I smile, watching Marco and Ace hold hands, happy for my older brother, before looking at the two lovers rolling on the ground, laughing. I look forward to see my boyfriend smile softly, almost sadly, at me, but before I can confront him, we all stop at the bottom of the tower, looking up at the tower in awe. We take a break, me falling asleep beside Ace from all the walking.

*Ace's P.O.V!*

I sigh, smiling softly and sadly at my little brother, watching him sleep so peacefully. I look up when I feel someone sit beside me and Luffy, Marco and Law both smiling sadly as I lean against Marco for closure and giving Luffy to Law. I hug my boyfriend, looking at everyone else doing the same thing with their loved one, with grim expressions on their faces at what's to come, knowing and excepting the fate we've been cursed with. I look at Law, knowing that he'll never get to hold Luffy close like everyone else could and tell him how much he loves him and a proper goodbye. I nudge him gently, kissing him on the forehead and hugging him close. He stared, shocked, before smiling and mouthing "Thank you...." as Luffy starts to wake up, quickly letting him go as Luffy rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

I slowly wake up, grinning when I see Law holding me, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him gently. I gasp at the intensity of the kiss when he kisses me back, before he pulled back and hugged me close. I raised an eyebrow, about to question Law when Ace grabs me and traps me in a headlock, causing me to laugh as he ruffles my hair, everyone else laughing as we start to wrestle. We continue, my uneasiness disappearing as we begin to climb the earth to get to the tower. When we finally get there, I'm bouncing with excitement at being this close to getting the 9 blessings and saving our dying world. We enter, getting to the first blessing, Blooming Wave, a rune glowing a bright navy blue. I step up, staring at it in awe as I reach out to touch it, when suddenly a hand stops mine causing me to look up at Marco surprised and confused. He looked calm before his face twisted into something horrible, laughing with a crazed look on his face as he tossed me back and saying his next words before the doors closed. "Foolish child, I only came to take this blessing which is rightfully mine, after all, you can't have all the glory,We will face all our fortune and pain as one!"."

*Slam!*

I stare in shock and pain as I watch Ace scream for him, tears falling down as Law holds him back as the doors close. *No!* I cry, confused and betrayed.

*Marco's P.O.V!*

I fall to my knees, tears streaming down my face after the doors closed. I sob loudly, knowing they will never hear me, my only family. I get up slowly, walking towards the blessing and reaching my hand out to touch it. As soon as I touch it, the room changes and I can't breathe, realizing I'm drowning in a never ending sea. I smile bitterly as I slowly lose consciousness, closing my eyes as everything stops hurting.

*I'm sorry Ace....my love...be strong everyone......*

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

I slowly get up, running towards the next blessing only to be rough pushed aside by my best friend, Zoro. I watch with wide eyes as he draws one of his three swords, pointing it at me with fire in his eyes as he takes the blessing, Fiery Feast. "You're always too kind, and that is your stupidity, as we all had to deal with your problems, so I'll be taking this blessing!" He whispered, turning away as the doors close.

*Why Zoro?! What happened to you?*

*Zoro's P.O.V!*

I drop my sword, shaking as I fall to my knees. I grit my teeth, wanting to yell out, to grab Sanji and hold him close, to apologise to Luffy. But I couldn't, so I got up and glare at the blessing, before reaching out and touching it. I bite my tongue as pain shoots up my arm and suddenly the room is filled with fire, licking hungrily at my skin as I fall to knees, screaming in pain as the fire devours me, my tears vaporized because of the heat and pain. I close my eyes as I burn to death.

*I'm sorry, but this is to protect you, my best friend....*

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

I sob, before screaming as Izo and Thatch take the other two blessings, Graceful Sunlight (Izo) and Restful Darkness (Thatch), quickly grabbing Sanji by his sleeve as he walks to the Trembling Earth, begging him to tell me why, only to be shoved back as he glares at me in disgust. "You're a pig and a disgusting whiny brat, you don't deserve this blessing." grinning as the doors closed behind him. I watch as Nami takes the next blessing, Ambient Thunder, laughing as she says this, "With this blessing, I can get whatever I want." I sink to my knees, tears pouring down my face as I cry.

*Where have you all gone, was I wrong about all of you? Are you all blinded by greed?*

*Izo's P.O.V!*

I cry as I remember my last words, "See ya, Love!", knowing I'll never see everyone else again. I quickly touch the next blessing, falling to my knees as it gets harder to swallow and breathe in a never ending desert, eyes closing as I slowly die.

*Thatch, wait for me....*

*Thatch's P.O.V!*

I don't say anything, running off to the next blessing, Restful Darkness, touching it with no hesitation. I'm instantly surrounded by darkness, seeing scary things that weren't there, making me slowly go insane as I scream for help.

*Izo.... please help me I'm going insane!......*

*Sanji's P.O.V!*

I smile sadly, taking a deep breath before touching the blessing. I instantly feel the ground shake, yelping when the ground beneath me opens up, quickly grabbing the edge, trying to hold on. I realize that it impossible, smiling as I remember everyone else and what we were all cursed with, before letting go and falling.

*May you all push through to the end....*

*Nami's P.O.V!*

I hug the blessing, tears streaming down as I remember everything I did with everyone. I scream as lightning strikes me, closing my eyes as I fall, and sad smile on my face.

*May this pain help you in this wretched world.*

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

I get up, watching as Robin walks towards the next blessing, Whirlwind Rondo, I cry as I try to stop her, watching as she dances gracefully out of my reach, stumbling forwards as the doors close.

*Robin's P.O.V!*

I calmly take the blessing, feeling the pain cut my whole body up, walking through an endless cyclone.

*I hope you are waiting for me, Nami....*

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

I turn towards the next blessing, about to step forwards, when I feel someone gently grab me and pushing me gently behind them as they walk towards the blessing. I feel everything stop as I see Law slowly walk towards the blessing, Silver Garden, about to run after him when Ace suddenly grabs me, preventing me from stopping Law. I scream, thrashing around in Ace's arms as I beg Law to come back, that I love him and that I would never forgive him for doing this. I gasp as he turns around, happy tears freezing on his cheeks as he smiled. "Thank you for everything, Luffy-ya!" He says as the doors close. Ace let's go of me, allowing me to sob helplessly. I stand up quickly, grabbing Ace by the shoulders and begging him not to betray me, not to leave me. He promises me, hugging me as I cry.

*Law's P.O.V!*

I cry, my tears turning to ice as they fall. I touch the blessing, falling to my knees as everything turns to ice, my body weakening as the temperature drops. I laugh bitterly as I slowly freeze to death.

*What a fitting way to go.....forgive me Luffy....I love you....*

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

As we get to the final blessing, Quickening Magma, I feel my heart drop as I feel Ace stop me. "Sorry little brother, but I can not keep my promise to you.....this is mine to take...." I hear him say, watching him walk towards the blessing, turning around and smiling at me before the doors closed between us. I breakdown, screaming for my family, sobbing as I thought of all of them and how they became blinded by greed.

*Ace's P.O.V!*

I smile sadly as the tears fall, wishing to save everyone and grab Luffy, grabbing Marco, and run away with them all, to somewhere safe and far away from here, but I couldn't. I touch the blessing, tears streaming down my face before disappearing as I am surrounded by magma. I slowly burn, thinking about Marco as I close my eyes.

*If this is what I get or deserve for loving Marco, another man, then so be it, but let me see him one more time. Please......*

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

I slowly get up, gripping the torch as climb the stairs, opening the door as I get to the top, blinking a little to adjust my eyes to the dawn light, before gasping when I see the room. Statues in a circle hold blood red candles, which light themselves as I walk towards the alter.

(Marco): Even as I was swallowed by the sea

(Zoro): Dancing as the flames surround me

(Izo): Even as I fell down to my knees in the drought

(Thatch): Even as I lost my mind to the dark unknown

(Sanji): Devoured by the great earth

(Marco/Zoro): Do you think that we would

(Sanji/Thatch/Izo): Let you go on your own

I watch in horror as I see each and every friend of mine I call family, dying and suffering from these horrible 'blessings'.

(Nami): Screaming out as the lightning struck me down

(Robin): Shredded by the blades of the wind

(Law): With my heart and body frozen to the ground

(Ace): Crawling through fire

(Nami): In sickness and in health

(Robin): What

(Nami): Ever

(Robin/Nami): May come...

(Luffy): Ahhhhhhhh~

(Ace/Law): We will face all our fortune and pain as one

(Luffy): Ahhhhhhhhh~

I cry harder as I watch my family suffer, now knowing why they did what they did, to protect me. I light the torch placing it on the alter, raising my hands towards the sky as I laughed, tears falling down my face as I complete the cycle that will never end, falling into eternal sleep.

~The End!~

Bonus ending:

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

I feel someone shaking me awake, slowly opening my eyes as I sit up. As soon as my eyes adjust, I see everyone again. I look to my right to see Law, quickly tackling him and kissing him. I cry in joy at being reunited with my family, grinning as we get up and go on a new and better adventure.


End file.
